The Nightmare Before Christmas (Sonic Style)
by emiliethehedgehog
Summary: When Sonic Skellington gets bored of Halloween, he travels to Christmas Town and decides to take over Christmas. Everyone is excited except Sonic's close friend, Elise the rag doll. At first, Elise loves the idea but she has a terrible vision that Sonic's Christmas is a bad idea. Will her vision come true? If so, what will happen?
1. Prologue

**Me: Hey, guys. This is my latest story. This one is like the one's for the Nightmare Before Christmas. Only it's in reverse. Which means the characters are DOING characters for the movie.**

**Elise: That's right. It's me and Sonic as Jack Skellington and Sally rag doll.**

**Sonic: With our friends like from Team Mario to my team.**

**Me: For you people who hate the couple, SonicXElise, don't review on this. Otherwise, there's more than half a chance I'll get very, very, very ANGRY!**

**Elise: Nice one, Emilie.**

**Me: Thank you. Anyway, for you SonicXElise fans out there, enjoy the story. This is where the story begins.**

* * *

'Twas a long time ago, longer now than it seems,

In a place that perhaps you've seen in your dreams.

For the story that you are about to be told

Took place in the holiday worlds of old

Now you probably wondered where holidays come from

If you haven't, I'd say it's time you begun

* * *

**Me: Well, here's the prologue. I know it's short but this is how the story begins.**

**Elise: Yes. I've seen the movie myself and I think the beginning was a good intro.**

**Sonic: So throughout the story, we'll show the lyrics to the songs that will be heard. I love the songs.**

**Me: Me, too. Hope you SonicXElise fans love this story. For you haters, don't enjoy it and DON'T review! Sorry, I'm pretty sensitive. Anyway, I'll make chapter one tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 1: Bored of Halloween

**Me: Hey, guys. I'm back. Right after doing questions for a program for my disability.**

**Jack: What's the program?**

**Me: It's called Project Search and it's a job training program for high school graduates who have Autism Spectrum Disorder or ASD. The program is having Application Night for interviews for people who want to join.**

**Sally: Sounds fun. I hope they allow you to join.**

**Sonic: Me, too. You're good at any job at home so you should do good on this.**

**Elise: I agree. I hope you do good for the interview.**

**Me: Thank you. This is...**

**Suddenly mom comes in.**

**Mom: Okay let's look at these questions.**

**After a few minutes**

**Me: Sorry for the delay. Anyway, here's part one for The Nightmare Before Christmas (Sonic Style).**

* * *

In Halloween Town, all the anthropomorphic animals celebrate Halloween every year. They even sing a little song.

**Boys and girls of every age,  
Wouldn't you like to see something strange?  
Come with us and you will see,  
This our town of Halloween.  
This is Halloween, this is Halloween,  
Pumpkins scream in the dead of night.  
This is Halloween, everybody make a scene,  
Trick or treat until the neighbors gonna die of fright.  
It's a our town, everybody scream  
In this town of Halloween  
I am the one hiding under your bed,  
Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red.  
I am the one hiding under your stairs,  
Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair.  
This is Halloween, this is Halloween,  
Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween.  
In this town we call home,  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song.  
In this town don't we love it now?  
Everyone's waiting for the next surprise.  
Round that corner man, hiding in the trashcan,  
Something's waiting now to pounce and now you'll  
SCREAM!  
This is Halloween,  
Red and black and slimy green.  
Aren't you scared?  
Well that's just fine.  
Say it once, say it twice,  
Take a chance and roll the dice.  
Ride with the moon in the dead of night.  
Everybody scream, everybody scream,  
In our town of Halloween.  
I am the clown with a tear away face,  
Here in a flash and gone without a trace.  
I am the "who" when you call "Who's there?"  
I am the wind blowing through your hair.  
I am the shadow on the moon at night,  
Filling your dreams to the brim with fright.  
This is Halloween, this is Halloween,  
Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween  
Tender lumplings everywhere,  
Life's no fun without a good scare.  
That's our job but we're not mean,  
In our town of Halloween.  
In this town don't we love it now?  
Everyone's waiting for the next surprise.  
Skeleton Sonic will catch you in the back  
And scream like a banshee make you jump out of your  
SKIN!  
This is Halloween, everybody scream!  
Would you please make way for a very special guy.  
Our man, Sonic, is king of the pumpkin patch,  
Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now.  
This is Halloween, this is Halloween,  
Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween.  
In this town we call home,  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song.**

As everyone finished the song, a blue hedgehog with green eyes and a black and white pin stripe suit came out of the fountain. Then everyone cheered.

"It's over!" Yoshi said.

"We did it!" Wario said.

"Wasn't it terrifying?" Waluigi asked.

"What a night," Wave said.

"Great Halloween, everybody," the mayor ,Jet, said.

"I believe it was our most horrible yet," Sonic said. "Thank you, everyone."

"No. Thanks to you, Sonic," Jet said. "Without your brilliant leadership."

"Not at all, Jet," Sonic said. Everyone shouted out how cool Sonic was. Even the two witches, Peach and Daisy. The only girl who admired Sonic for who he is was a beautiful red furred rag doll hedgehog named Elise. But her master, Dr. Silver, stopped her.

"The deadly nightshade you slipped me wore off, Elise," Silver said.

"Let go!" Elise replied. So she tore off her arm and ran off to the graveyard.

"Oh, Sonic," Amy Rose said. "You make wounds ooze and flesh crawl."

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you very much," Sonic said.

"Hold it. We haven't given out prizes yet," Jet said. "Our first award goes to the vampires for most blood drained in a single evening. Our second and honorable mention goes to the fabulous dark lagoon leeches." Sonic walked to the graveyard in boredom. Elise was there, too, keeping the stuffing in her arm. But when the gate opened, Elise hid behind a grave. Sonic was walking to Spiral Hill and called his ghost chao, Cheese. Then Sonic sang a song about the boredom he had over the years:

**There are few who deny at what I do I am the best,  
For my talents are renowned far and wide.  
When it comes to surprises in the moonlit night,  
I excel without ever even trying.  
With the slightest little effort of my ghost like charms  
I have seen grown men give out a shriek.  
With a wave of my hand and a well placed moan,  
I have swept the very bravest off their feet.  
Yet year after year, it the same routine  
And I grow so weary of the sound of screams.  
And I, Sonic the Pumpkin King,  
Have grown so tired of the same old thing.  
Oh, somewhere deep inside of these bones,  
An emptiness began to grow.  
There's something out there far from my home,  
A longing that I've never known.  
I'm the master of fright and a demon of light,  
And I'll scare you right out of your pants.  
To a guy in Kentucky I'm Mister Unlucky  
And I'm known throughout England and France.  
And since I am dead I can take off my head  
To recite Shakespearean quotations.  
No animal nor man can SCREAM like I can  
With the furry of my recitations.  
But who here would ever understand  
That the Pumpkin King with a skeleton grin.  
Would tire of his crown.  
If they only understood  
He'd give it all up if he only could.  
Oh, there's an empty place in my bones,  
That calls out for something unknown.  
The fame and praise come year after year,  
Does nothing for these empty tears.**

Sonic went to the Hinterlands to get away from the town's excitement. Elise reached out her hand.

"Sonic...I know how you feel," Elise said. So she went to pick deadly nightshade.

* * *

**Me: Well, that's the end. And instead of "I, Jack the Pumpkin King" in "Jack's Lament", it's "I, Sonic the Pumpkin King". That's because Sonic is the main character, Jack Skellington.**

**Elise: And I'm Sally, Jack's close friend and future love interest.**

**Sonic: Emilie is making each chapter of the story long to write the lyrics to all the songs. I bet Elise will sing well like Sally did in "Sally's Song".**

**Me: Me, too. My mom's friend, Leeanne, loves the song. So for the Marti Gras party at my church, I'm going to sing the song for Leeanne. So all of you stay tuned for the next part. What will Sonic find in the Hinterlands? Find out soon.**


	3. Chapter 2: Christmas Town

When Elise came home, she put the deadly nightshade in a jar without Silver noticing. Then a sound was heard along with a voice echoing the room.  
"Elise!" the voice said. It was Silver. "You've come back."  
"I had to," Elise said.  
"For this," Silver said, holding out Elise's torn arm.  
"Yes," Elise said. So Elise and Silver went upstairs to restore Elise's arm. As the hedgehog sewed Elise's arm, he discussed his rules again.  
"That's twice this month you slipped deadly nightshade in my tea and run off," Silver said.  
"Three times," Elise corrected.  
"You're mine you know? I made you," Silver said. "With my own hands."  
"You can make other creations," Elise said. "I'm restless. I can't help it."  
"It's a phase, my dear. It'll pass," Silver said. "We need to be patient, that's all."  
"But I don't want to be patient," Elise said.

At the Hinterlands, Sonic was wandering around and Cheese tried to tell him to go back."No, Cheese. Not now," Sonic said. "I'm not in the mood." As Sonic walked, his eyes were starting to droop. He was getting tired but he continued on.

Back in town, Jet was going to discuss the plans for next Halloween with Sonic. He tried to ring the doorbell and knock on the door. No answer. Jet switched to his worried face.  
"Sonic, please! I'm only an elected official here! I can't make decisions by myself," Jet said. "SONIC! ANSWER ME!" But he fell down the stairs. Mario and Luigi came by.  
"He's not home," Mario said.  
"Where is he?" Jet asked.  
"He hasn't been home all night," Luigi said. Jet groaned.

Back at the Hinterlands, Sonic was sleepwalking. Then he woke up and yawned.  
"Where are we?" Sonic asked. "It's someplace new. What is this?" Cheese was confused, too. There trees with wooden doors. The doors were shaped like a heart, an egg, a four leaf clover, a red and white flag, a pumpkin, a turkey and what Sonic liked most, a tree decorated with light and ornaments that sparkled. Sonic opened the door but there was nothing but darkness. But before Sonic could walk away, snowflakes surrounded him and pulled him in the door. Sonic found himself in a world of colorful lights and music. So Sonic sang this song:

**"What's this? What's this?  
There's color** ** 's this?  
There's white things in the air.  
What's this?  
I can't believe** **my eyes  
I must be dreaming.  
Wake up Sonic this isn't fair.  
What's this?  
What's this? What's this?  
There's something very wrong.  
What's this?  
There's people singing songs.  
What's this?  
The streets are lined with little creatures laughing.  
Everybody seems so happy.  
Have I possibly gone daffy? What is this?  
What's this?  
There's children throwing snowballs,  
Instead of throwing heads.  
They're busy building toys,  
And absolutely no one's dead.  
There's frost in every window.  
Oh, I can't believe my eyes.  
And in my bones I feel the warmth that's coming from inside.  
Oh look.  
What's this?  
They're hanging mistletoe.  
They kiss?  
Why that looks so unique, inspired.  
They're gathering around to hear a story,  
Roasting chestnuts on a fire.  
What's this?  
What's this?  
In here they've got a little tree, how queer.  
And who ever think and why?  
They're covering it with tiny little things  
They got electric lights on strings  
And there's a smile on everyone.  
So now correct me if I'm wrong  
This looks like fun, this looks like fun.  
Oh, could it be I got my wish?  
What's this?  
Oh my, what now?  
The children are asleep.  
But look, there's nothing underneath.  
No ghouls,  
No witches here to scream and ensnare them  
Only little cozy things secure inside their dreamland.  
What's this?  
The monsters are all missing  
And the nightmares can't be found.  
And in their place  
There seems to be good feeling all around.  
Instead of screams, I swear  
I can hear music in the air.  
The smell of cakes and pies  
Are absolutely everywhere.  
The sights, the sounds,  
They're everywhere and all around.  
I never felt so good before.  
This empty place inside of me is filling me up  
I simply cannot get enough.  
I want it, oh I want it for my own  
I got to know, I got know.  
What is this place that I have found?  
What is this?"**

Then Sonic bumped into a sign that said "Christmas Town". Then a hedgehog wearing red and red and black spikes on his head came out of a house made of candy. Sonic took some souvenirs from Christmas Town to show his friends from Halloween Town.

"This never happened before," Yoshi said.  
"It's suspicious," Peach said.  
"It's peculiar," Daisy said.  
"It's scary," Vivian said. Jet passed by and took out his megaphone. He told everyone to keep looking for Sonic because there's three hundred and sixty-five days until next Halloween. So Beldam sounded the cat alarm. At Silver's lab, Elise was worried. So she put deadly nightshade in Silver's soup. But the plant made an awful smell.  
"Frog's breath will overpower any odor," Elise said, taking out a bottle with a frog inside. But when the frog released the breath, it had a bitter odor. Elise coughed and gagged and grabbed worm's wort. Then Silver's voice was heard, telling Elise to bring the soup. Elise came in Silver's experiment room.  
"Ah. What's that?" Silver said and sniffed. "Worm's wort. And frog's breath?"  
"W-What's wrong? I thought you like frog's breath," Elise said.  
"Nothing's more suspicious than frog's breath," Silver said. "Until you taste it, I won't swallow a spoonful."  
"I'm not hungry," Elise said and dropped the spoon. "Oops." So Elise sneakily grabbed a spoon with holes and used it to taste the soup. Silver gulped the entire soup. In town, everyone heard a sound in the distance. It was Cheese and Sonic was with him.  
"Where have you been?" Jet asked.  
"Call a town meeting and I'll tell everyone all about it," Sonic said.  
"When?" Jet asked.  
"Immediately!" Sonic replied. So Jet called throughout the town for the meeting. Elise went to the meeting while Silver was asleep. Everyone took their seats and Elise took a seat on the hanging tree. Sonic came out of the door a came to the pedestal.  
"Listen, everyone," Sonic said. "I'd like to tell you about 'Christmas Town'." So Jet turned on the spotlight as Sonic began his song:

**"There were objects so peculiar,  
They were not to be believed.  
All around  
Things that tantalize my brain.  
It's a world  
Unlike anything I've ever seen.  
And as hard as I try  
I can't seem to described like a most improbable dream.  
But you must believe when I tell you this,  
It's as real as my skull and it does exist.  
Here let me show you.  
This is a thing called a present,  
The whole thing starts with a box."  
**"A box? Is it steel?" Amy asked.  
"Are there locks?" Blaze asked.  
"Is it filled with a pox?" Vivian asked.  
"A pox. How delightful a pox," Yoshi said.  
"If you please," Sonic said.  
**"Just a box with bright colored paper,  
And the whole thing starts with a bow."**  
"A bow? But why?" Beldam asked.  
"How ugly," Daisy said.  
"What's in it? What's in it?" Peach asked.  
"That's the point of the thing. Not to know," Sonic said.  
"It's a bat," Mario said.  
"Will it bend?" Vector asked.  
"It's a rat," Luigi said.  
"Will it break?" Espio asked.  
"Or perhaps it's the head I found in the lake," Charmy said.  
"Listen now. You don't understand," Sonic said. "That's not the point of Christmas Land. Now pay attention."  
**"We pick up an over-sized sock,  
And hang it like this on the wall."**  
"Oh yes. Does it still have a foot?" Chip asked.  
"Let me see. Let me look," Rosalina said.  
"Is it rotted and covered with gook?" Waluigi asked.  
"Um...let me explain," Sonic said.  
**"There's no foot inside but there's candy  
Or sometimes it's filled with small toys."**  
"Small toys?" Wario asked. "Do they bite?"  
"Do they snap?" Bowser asked.  
"Or explode in a sack?" Bowser Jr. asked.  
"Or perhaps they just spring out and scare girls and boys," Rouge said.  
"What a splendid idea. This Christmas sounds fun," Jet said. "I fully endorse it. Let's try it at once."  
"Everyone, please now not so fast!" Sonic said. "There's something here you don't quite grasp. Well, I might as well give them what they want."  
**"And the best I must confess  
I have saved for the last.  
For the ruler of this Christmas Land,  
Is a fearsome king with a deep, mighty voice.  
At least that's what I've come to understand.  
And I also heard in told,  
That he's something to behold.  
Like a lobster, huge and red.  
And he sets out to slay with his rain gear on  
Carting bulging sacks with his great big arms.  
That is so,  
I've heard it said.  
And on a dark, cold night,  
Under full moonlight.  
He flies into a fog, like a vulture in the sky.  
And they call him Shadow Sandy Claws."**  
Everyone cheered when the meeting ended. But Sonic wasn't sure of this.  
"Well, at least they're excited," Sonic said. "But they don't understand that special kind of feeling in Christmas Land. Oh well."


	4. Chapter 3: Christmas Plans

**Me: Hey, guys. I have big news before we get started.**

**Sonic: What's that?**

**Me: I just got Oogie's Revenge.**

**Elise: That's wonderful. How far are you?**

**Me: Right after the battle against the doctor.**

**Sonic: Ooh. I hear that battle is tricky. Even in Nightmare Mode.**

**Me: I'm on easy mode but it was tricky. Still, I love it.**

**Elise: I'm glad you do. So viewers, remember to review.**

* * *

When Sonic came home that night, he tried to look for answers about Christmas in the books he found in Christmas Town. It turns out Christmas is very cheerful. No screams.  
"There's got to be a logical way to explain this Christmas thing," Sonic said. Then he took out a book with the title, "The Scientific Method" on the cover.

At Silver's house the next day, Silver sent Elise into her room as a punishment. He kept the door locked so Elise won't be able to escape. Then the doorbell rang.  
"The door is open!" Silver called.  
"Hello?" Sonic called.  
"Sonic Skellington! Up here, my boy," Silver said.  
"Doctor, I need to borrow some equipment," Sonic said.  
"Is that so? Whatever for?" Silver asked.  
"I'm conducting a series of experiments," Sonic said.  
"How perfectly marvelous," Silver said. "Curiosity killed the cat, you know?"  
"I know," Sonic said. Sonic and Silver went into Silver's lab to get some equipment. Elise heard everything by putting her ear close to the door. She was confused.  
"Hm. Experiments?" Elise asked.

At Sonic's house, Sonic tried to go through all the things to check the Christmas stuff. First he tried to look deeply into a holly berry but it broke the microscope. He tried to experiment the candy cane but it melted to look like a plain noodle. Sonic used a magnifying glass to check the stuffing of a teddy bear. Then Sonic used a ornament and put it in a beaker.  
"Interesting reaction," Sonic said. "But what does it mean?" Back at Silver's lab, Elise put a liquid in a bottle without making a sound so Silver won't here her. Then she put the bottle in a basket to deliver to Sonic. To escape, Elise jumped out her window. Her arm and leg fell off but she had extra yarn to restore her arm and leg. Then Elise continued to make her delivery. Sonic was doing an equation until he heard a thump against the window. Sonic saw a basket and down below was Elise with a smile on her face. Sonic opened the bottle and a cloud in the shape of a butterfly appeared. Sonic smiled and went to the window to thank Elise. But she was gone. Sonic went to continue his search. Elise was close to the gate to Sonic's house and picked a flower she loved. But after picking two leaves, Elise saw a terrible vision. The flower turned into a little Christmas tree and it burned in flames. Elise was shocked by this. Does this mean Christmas and Halloween can't go together?

The next day, the citizens were confused what Sonic was doing. They sang this song:  
**"Something's up with Sonic, something's up with Sonic,  
Don't know if we're ever going to get him back.  
He's all alone up there, locked away inside,  
Never says a word, hope he hasn't died.  
Something's up with Sonic, something's up with** **Sonic."  
**Elise peeked through Sonic's gate in worry. Sonic was still wondering what Christmas is. He started to sing, too:  
**"Christmas time is buzzing in my skull,  
Will it let me be, I cannot tell.  
There are so many things I cannot grasp.  
When I think I've got and then at last.  
Through my bony fingers, it'll slip,  
Like a snowflake in a fiery grip.  
Something's here I'm not quite getting.  
Though I try I keep forgetting.  
Like a memory long since past.  
Here in a instant, gone in a flash.  
What does it mean?  
What does it mean?  
In these little bric-a-brac,  
A secret's waiting to be cracked.  
These dolls and toys confuse me so.  
Confound it all I love it though.  
Simple objects, nothing more,  
But something's hidden through a door  
Though I do not have the key.  
Something's here I cannot see.  
What does it mean?  
What does it mean?  
What does it mean? Hm...  
I've read these Christmas books so many times.  
I know the stories and I know the rhymes.  
I know all the Christmas carols all by heart.  
My skull's so full it's tearing me apart.  
As often as I read them,** **something's wrong.  
So hard to put my bony finger on.  
Or perhaps it's really not as deep  
As I've been lead to think.  
Am I trying much too hard?  
Of course! I've been too close to see.  
The answer's right in front of me.  
Right in front of me.  
Very simple really, very clear.  
Like music drifting in the air.  
Invisible but everywhere.  
Just because I cannot see it,  
Doesn't mean I can't believe it.  
You** **know I think this Christmas thing  
Is not as tricky as it seems.  
And why should they have all the fun?  
It should belong to anyone.  
Not anyone, in fact, but me!  
Why I could make a Christmas tree!  
And there's no reason I can find,  
I couldn't handle Christmas time.  
I bet I can improve it, too.  
And that's exactly what I'll do! Hee hee hee!  
**"Eureka! This year, Christmas will be...OURS!" Sonic called out. Everyone cheered except Elise. She was worried about Sonic after seeing her terrible vision. That afternoon, everyone was told by Sonic to have special jobs to make Christmas. Silver was called out to find out his job: To make reindeer to guide his coffin sleigh.  
"How horrible our Christmas will be," Jet said.  
"No. How jolly," Sonic said.  
"Oh. How jolly our Christmas will be," Jet said. Then a bunch of things hit the two faced hawk. It was a fox with two tails, a rabbit with long ears and an echidna with big fists.  
"What are you doing here?" Jet asked.  
"Sonic sent for us," the fox with a devil mask said.  
"Specifically," the rabbit with a witch's suit said.  
"By name," the echidna said. They introduced themselves as Tails, Cream and Knuckles. Sonic told them to look for Sandy Claws. He whispered the directions to them. Jet tried to listen but his spider tie was in the megaphone. Sonic completed the directions.  
"One more thing," Sonic said, pulling one of Tails' tails. "Leave that no account Eggman Boogie...OUT OF THIS!"  
"No problem, Sonic," Knuckles said.  
"Of course, Sonic," Cream said.  
"Wouldn't dream of it, Sonic," Tails said. But they secretly crossed their fingers. So the kids went to their tree house to figure out a plan to kidnap Sandy Claws. They sang this song:  
**"Kidnap the Sandy Claws?  
I wanna do it.  
Let's draw straws.  
Sonic said we should work together.  
Three of a kind!  
Birds of a feather!  
Now and forever!  
La lala lalala lala la la  
La lala lalala lala la la la  
Kidnap the Sandy Claws, lock him up real tight.  
Throw away the key and then turn off all the lights.  
First we're going to set some bait.  
When he comes a-sniffing, we snap the trap and close the gate  
Wait! I got a better plan  
To catch this big black and red lobster man.  
Let's pop him in a boiling pot,  
And when he's done we'll butter him up.  
Kidnap the Sandy Claws, throw him in a box.  
Bury him for ninety years and see if he talks.  
Then Mister Eggman Boogie man  
Can take the whole thing over then.  
He'll be so please I do declare  
That he will cook him rare.  
Wee!  
I say that we take a cannon  
Aim it at his door  
And then knock three times.  
And when he answers  
Sandy Claws will be no more.  
You're so stupid,  
Think now if we blow him up to smithereens.  
We may lose some pieces,  
And Sonic will beat us black and green.  
Kidnap the Sandy Claws, tie him in a bag.  
Throw him in the ocean and see if he is sad.  
Because Mister Eggman Boogie is the meanest guy around.  
If I were on his boogie list, I'd get out of town.**  
**He'll so pleased by our success,  
That he'll reward us, too, I bet.  
Perhaps he'll make his special brew,  
Of snake and spider stew. Yum!  
We're his little henchmen and we take our job wide pride,  
We do our best to please him and stay on his good side.  
I wish my cohorts weren't so dumb.  
I'm not the dumb one.  
You're no fun.  
Shut up!  
Make me!  
I got something listen now.  
This one is real good, you'll see.  
We'll send a present to his door  
Upon there will be a note to read.  
Now in the box, we'll wait and hide  
Until his curiosity entices him to look inside.  
And then we'll have him  
One, two, three.  
Kidnap the Sandy Claws, beat him with a stick.  
Lock him up for ninety years  
And see what makes him tick.  
Kidnap the Sandy Claws, chop him into bits,  
Mister Eggman Boogie is sure to get his kicks.  
Kidnap the Sandy Claws, see what we will see,  
Lock him in a cage and then  
Throw away the key!"**  
So the kids went to the Hinterlands to find Christmas Town.

* * *

**Me: Uh oh! I have a bad feeling about Elise's vision. What if Christmas gets ruined by Sonic?**

**Sonic: And what will become of Shadow Sandy Claws?**

**Elise: Find out next time! And don't forget to review.**

**Me: Yeah. What she said.**


	5. Chapter 4: Making Christmas

**Me: Hey, guys. I'm back. I went to the prom last night.**

**Sonic: Really? Did you dance with someone?**

**Me: With some friends yes. I also met this nice nice guy named Stephen.**

**Elise: That sounds cool.**

**Me: So anyway, enjoy this part of the story. Remember to review.**

* * *

Back in town, Sonic taught the band how to play "Jingle Bells". Elise was next.  
"Elise, I need your help more than anyone's," Sonic said.  
"You certainly do, Sonic," Elise said. "I had the most terrible vision."  
"That's splendid," Sonic said.  
"No. It was about your Christmas," Elise warned. "There was smoke and fire."  
"That's not my Christmas," Sonic chuckled. "My Christmas is filled with laughter and joy and...this. My Sandy Claws outfit. I want you to make it."  
"Sonic, please listen to me," Elise said. "It's going to be a disaster."  
"How could it be?" Sonic asked. "Just follow the pattern. This part's red and the trim is white." Elise kept trying to warn about her vision but Sonic won't listen. He was excited about Christmas. Sonic sent the red hedgehog to do her job for Christmas. Sonic showed Wario a device called a nutcracker until voices were heard. It was Tails, Cream and Knuckles and their trick-or-treat bag was bigger than usual. They said they caught Sandy Claws.  
"Perfect. Open it up. Quickly," Sonic said. Then a chipmunk with red hair came out of the bag. She looked mad. She had a basket with eggs and wore a sash saying "Happy Easter".  
"That's not Sandy Claws," Sonic said.  
"It isn't?" Cream asked.  
"Then who is it?" Knuckles asked.  
"I'm Sally, ruler of Easter," the chipmunk said.  
"Not Sandy Claws. Take her back," Sonic said.  
"We followed your instructions," Tails said.  
"We went through the door," Knuckles said.  
"Which door? There's more than one," Sonic said and took out a cookie shaped like a Christmas tree. "Sandy Claws behind the door shaped like this."  
"I told you!" Cream yelled. She, Tails and Knuckles started fighting. To stop them, Sonic made his most scariest face. The kids gasped in fear. Then Sonic turned to Sally.  
"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, ma'am," Sonic said. "Take her home first! And apologize again. Be careful with Sandy Claws when you fetch him. Treat him nicely." So Tails, Cream and Knuckles went back to the Hinterlands to return Sally and bring Sandy Claws.

In Silver's lab, Silver was working on his latest creation to replace Elise. Then his assistant, Blaze, came by with the plans for the skeleton reindeer. Silver was impressed.

All through the month, everyone was working on their Christmas plans. As they did, they began to sing this song:  
**"This time, this time,  
Making Christmas.  
Making Christmas, making Christmas is so fine,  
It's ours this time and won't the children be surprised?  
It's ours this time.  
Making Christmas, making Christmas  
Making Christmas.  
Time to give them something fun  
They'll talk about for years to come.  
Let's have a cheer from everyone!  
It's time to party.  
Making Christmas, making Christmas.  
Snakes and mice get wrapped up so nice  
With spider legs and pretty bows.  
It's ours this time.  
All together that and this  
With all our tricks, we're making Christmas time.  
Here comes Sonic.  
I don't believe what's happening to me.  
My hopes, my dreams, my fantasies! Hee hee hee hee!  
Won't they be impressed I am a genius.  
See how I transformed this old rat  
Into a most delightful hat.  
Hm, my compliments from me to you  
On this your most intriguing hat.  
Consider though this substitute,  
A bat in place of this old rat.  
Huh, no no no, that's all wrong.  
This thing will never make a present.  
Try something fresher, something pleasant.  
Try again, don't give up.  
All together that and this  
With all our tricks we're making Christmas time.**  
At Christmas Town, the elves were making toys and getting ready for the big day. But at the same time, everyone in Halloween Town was doing every single job, making toys that are scary. Including jack-in-the-boxes with pumpkin heads and more. Then they continued to sing.  
**"This time, this time,  
IT'S OURS!  
Making Christmas, making Christmas,  
La la la.  
It's almost here,  
And we can't wait.  
So ring the bells and celebrate.  
Cause when the full moon starts to climb  
We'll all sing out.  
It's Christmas time! Hee hee hee!"**

In Christmas Town, Sandy Claws was looking through his naughty/nice list.  
"There are hardly any naughty children this year," Sandy Claws said in a dark voice. Then the doorbell rang and Shadow answered. And there was Tails, Cream and Knuckles. They said "Trick-or-treat" and caught him in a bag.

Back in town, Elise was getting the finishing touches on Sonic's Sandy Claws suit. But she was more worried than ever. But Sonic didn't care as he looked at himself in the mirror.  
"You don't look like yourself, Sonic," Elise said. "Not at all."  
Isn't that wonderful?" Sonic asked. "It couldn't be more wonderful."  
"But you're the Pumpkin King," Elise said, taking out Sonic's picture.  
"Not anymore," Sonic said and broke the picture frame. "I feel so much better now."  
"Sonic, I know something is missing but..." Elise said but she was cut off when Sonic turned to her.  
"You're right. Something is missing," Sonic said. Elise smiled. But she frowned when Sonic turned back to the mirror. "But what? I got the beard, the coat, the boots, the belt..." Then voices were heard, calling Sonic's name. It was Tails, Cream and Knuckles with the bag. They said they finally caught Shadow. Knuckles opened the bag and a black hedgehog with red stripes and red eyes came out.  
"Shadow Sandy Claws, in person. What a pleasure to meet you," Sonic said and shook Shadow's hand. "Why, you have hands. You don't have claws at all." Shadow was confused to find himself in a strange world. Everyone was amazed to see this hedgehog. Rosalina got a good look at him.  
"Where am I?" Shadow asked.  
"Surprised, aren't you? I knew you would be," Sonic said. "You don't have to worry about Christmas this year. Consider this a vacation, Shadow. A reward. It's your turn to take it easy." Shadow was confused of what Sonic was doing. He even noticed Sonic was wearing his own Sandy Claws suit.  
"But there must be some mistake," Shadow replied.  
"Make sure he's comfortable," Sonic said. The trio was about to leave. Then Sonic stopped them and realized something.  
"Of course. That's what I'm missing," Sonic said and took off Shadow's hat. So the trio left with Shadow in the bag. They took him to Eggman Boogie.

At Silver's lab, Elise took out a bottle of fog juice. She knew this was the only way to stop Sonic from delivering presents.  
"This will stop Sonic," Elise whispered to herself. So she sneaked out of the lab while Silver was working on his new creation.

At the clubhouse, Tails, Cream and Knuckles were taking Shadow to Eggman Boogie's lair, which was below the clubhouse. Shadow heard dice rolling and singing.  
**"Well, well, well, what have we here?**  
**Shadow Sandy Claws, huh?**  
**Ooh, I'm really scared.**  
**So you're the one everybody's talking about**..  
**Ah ha ha ha.  
You're joking, you're joking,  
I can't believe my eyes.  
You're joking me, you gotta be!  
This can't be the right guy!  
He ancient, he's ugly,  
I don't know which is worse.  
I might just split a seam now  
If I don't die laughing first.  
When Mr. Eggman Boogie says  
There's trouble close at hand.  
You better pay attention now!  
Because I'm the boogie man.  
And if you aren't shaking  
There's something very wrong.  
Cause this may be the last time  
You hear the boogie song.  
Ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh  
I'm the Eggman Boogie man!  
Release me now,  
Or you'll have to face the dire consequences.  
The children are expecting me.  
So please come to your senses.  
Ha! You're joking, you're joking  
I can't believe my ears.  
Will someone shut this fella up  
I'm drowning in my tears.  
It's funny, I'm laughing!  
You really are too much.  
And now with your permission.  
I'm going to do my stuff.  
What are you going to do?  
I'm going to do the best I can.  
Whoa!  
The sound of rolling dice to me is music in the air.  
Because I'm a gambling boogie man,  
Although I don't play fair.  
It's much more fun I must confess  
With lives on the line.  
Not mine, of course, but yours, old boy.  
Now that will be just fine.  
Release me fast or you will have to answer for this heinous act.  
Oh brother, you're something.  
You put me in a spin.  
You aren't comprehending  
The position that you're in.  
It's hopeless, you're finished.  
You haven't got a prayer.  
Cause I'm Mr. Eggman Boogie  
And you ain't going** **nowhere.**  
Eggman laughed evilly and started his little game.

* * *

**Me: Well, this was the fourth part. The next part is my favorite song, "Sally's Song".**

**Elise: Yes. And I get to sing it. I can't wait.**

**Sonic: Me either.**

**Me: I love "Making Christmas" and "Kidnap the Sandy Claws", too. Both versions of "Kidnap the Sandy Claws" were good. Even the Korn version.**

**Elise: I though you hated them.**

**Me: Not anymore. So anyway, please review after reading. When next chapter comes, tell me your opinion of Elise singing "Sally's Song".**


	6. Chapter 5: The Crash!

**Me: Hey, guys! Here's the next part of The Nightmare Before Christmas (Sonic Style).**

**Sonic: In this part, Elise gets to sing "Sally's Song".**

**Elise: I always loved that song.**

**Me: Me, too. I have a friend who plays piano at my church named Leeann who loves the song.**

**Elise: Very interesting.**

**Sonic: So anyway, be sure to review how good the song goes.**

* * *

Back in town, everyone was getting ready for Sonic's take off. As everyone was distracted, Elise poured the fog juice in the fountain. Sonic came out of the coffin sleigh as everyone cheered. Elise joined in. Jet was giving a speech as the fog rolled in.  
"Oh no. We can't take off in this," Sonic said. "The reindeer can't see an inch in front of the noses." Elise sighed in relief.  
"This fog's as thick as...as..." Wave said.  
"Jellied brains," Waluigi said.  
"Or thicker," Storm said. Sonic was in despair until Cheese came. Sonic saw the chao's glowing pumpkin on his head. So Sonic put Cheese to the head of the team. Elise didn't know about this. Sonic took off and Elise tried to stop him. But it was too late.  
"Goodbye, Sonic," Elise said. "My dearest Sonic. Oh, how I hope my premonition is wrong." She started to sing this song for her feelings for Sonic:  
**"I sense there's something in the wind,  
That feels like tragedy's at hand.  
And though I'd like to stand by him,  
Can't shake this feeling that I have.  
The worst is just around the bend,  
And does he notice my feelings for him?  
And will he see how much he means to me?  
I think it's not to be.  
What will become of my dear friend?  
Where will his actions lead us then?  
Although I'd like to join the crowd,  
In their enthusiastic cloud.  
Try as I may it doesn't last.  
And will we ever end up together?  
No I think not.  
It's never to become.  
For I am not the one."  
**Elise was worried that once this whole thing goes through, Sonic might get killed.

At Christmas Town, Sonic was delivering Christmas presents as Cheese led the team. Sonic first stopped at a young raccoon's house. The raccoon was afraid to see Sonic.  
"Santa?" the raccoon asked.  
"Merry Christmas," Sonic said. "And what is your name? That's alright. I have a special present for you anyway." Sonic gave the raccoon a present wrapped in grey paper. Before the raccoon could say anything, Sonic went up the chimney. Then the raccoon's parents came in and asked what Santa got him. And the raccoon took out a shrunken head. The parents screamed and fainted and Sonic didn't know it was screams of terror. He continued the delivery in joy. Everyone was watching in the watching well. Everyone was excited except Elise. So she went to find Shadow. At Christmas Town, the authorities were on high alert to shoot Sonic out of the sky.  
"Look, Cheese. Searchlights," Sonic said. "They're celebrating! They're thanking us for doing such a good job." But a missile almost hit Cheese. "Whoa! Careful down there. You almost hit us. It's okay, Cheese. Head higher." So Cheese went up into the clouds.

At Eggman's hideout, Eggman was about to play his game with Shadow. Then he saw a severed leg.  
"My, my. What have we here?" Eggman said and spat his hand. Then Shadow spotted two hands and one covered his mouth and the other pointed up. It was Elise.  
"I'll get you out of here," Elise whispered. She was about to get Shadow away before Eggman knows the truth. But it was too late as he saw it was a distraction.  
"What? You try to make a fool out of me?" Eggman yelled. So he captured both Shadow and Elise.

Back in Christmas Town, Sonic was continuing his delivery.  
"Who's next on my list?" Sonic asked and took out Shadow's naughty/nice list. "Ah. Little Amy and Cream. Won't they be surprised." But the authorities spotted Sonic and hit one of the reindeer. Sonic tried to get the sleigh under control but another missile hit the trashcan holding all the toys and Sonic grabbed a scary doll with crazy hair.  
"They're trying to hit us! CHEESE!" Sonic shouted. But another missile hit them for good.  
"MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT!" Sonic shouted as he fell. He crashed in a cemetery.

Back in Halloween Town, everyone saw the whole crash and started mourning for Sonic. Wave and the other vampires were crying. But Jet was crying the most.  
"I knew this Christmas thing was a bad idea. I felt it in my gut," Jet said. "Terrible news, folks. The worst tragedy of our time. Sonic has been blown to smithereens." So Jet spread the news all throughout town.

Back in Christmas Town, the authorities also had bad news. Sonic has been shot down but there's a chance that Christmas might be canceled this year. As the police chief spread the bad news, it's revealed that Sonic survived the crash but he was knocked unconscious. Cheese shook his arm a little. Sonic woke up but was depressed of his plan backfiring and not going as planned. So he sang a song of his depression.  
**"What have I done?  
What have I done?  
How could I be so blind?  
All is lost, where was I?  
Spoiled all, spoiled all,  
Everything's gone all wrong.  
What have I done?  
What have I done?  
Find a deep cave to hide in.  
In a million years they'll find me.  
Only dust and a plaque  
That reads 'Here Lies Poor Old Sonic'.  
But I never intended all this madness, never.  
And nobody really understood, well how could they?  
That all I ever wanted  
Was to bring them something great.  
Why does nothing ever turn out like it should?"**  
Then Sonic regained his spirit and knew almost everything went well.  
**"Well, what the heck,  
I went and did my best.  
And, by god, I really tasted something swell.  
And for a moment why, I even touched the sky,  
And at least I left some stories they can tell.  
I did.  
And for the first time since I don't remember when.  
I felt just like my old bony self again.  
And I, Sonic the Pumpkin King.  
That's right.  
I am the Pumpkin King! Ha ha ha ha!"  
**Sonic ripped his Sandy Claws suit, realizing this isn't the real him.  
**"And I just can't wait  
Until next Halloween.  
Cause I got some new ideas  
That will really make them scream.  
And by god,  
I'm really going to give it all my might!"  
**But Sonic realized something.  
"Uh oh. I hope there's still time to set things right," Sonic said. "Sandy Claws. Hm..." So Sonic and Cheese went back to Halloween Town to rescue Shadow.

* * *

**Me: Well, that was the chapter. But there's one more song left to go and one more chapter.**

**Sonic: And the next part is where Elise and I kiss.**

**Elise: Yes. And Eggman is defeated and Shadow restores Christmas.**

**Me: So for you SonicXElise lovers, I hope you're looking forward to the next and final chapter. There will be a sequel soon. Remember to review after reading.**


	7. Chapter 6: Sonic's Okay!

**Me: Hey hey, guys. Here's the final chapter to The Nightmare Before Christmas (Sonic Style).**

**Elise: This is the part where Sonic and I kiss in the ending.**

**Sonic: That's right. It's gonna be perfect. Well, for SonicXElise fans.**

**Me: That's true. So anyways, for you SonicXElise fans out there, you're going to LOVE it the ending. Remember to review. Otherwise, enjoy the last chapter.**

* * *

"You wait until Sonic hears about this!" Elise yelled. "By the time he's through with you, you'll be lucky if you..." But she was cut off when she heard the bad news. With Sonic and Cheese, Sonic went to Eggman's lair to save Shadow and Elise. Sonic heard Elise and Shadow's cries of distress. Sonic went into Eggman's lair. Elise and Shadow were almost out of time.  
"Ashes to ashes and dust to dust," Eggman said. "Ooh, I'm feeling weak...WITH HUNGER! One more roll of the dice ought a do it. What? Snake eyes? Argh! Eleven! Looks like I've won the jackpot. Bye bye, doll face and sand man!" Elise and Shadow almost fell into the lava pit. But Sonic rescued them before they were burned. Eggman flipped the platform and there lay Sonic.  
"Hello, Eggman," Sonic said.  
"Sonic. But they said you were dead," Eggman said. "You must be...DOUBLE DEAD!" He pressed a switch and started the battle. The first one started with cards with knives. Then came guns and a saw. Sonic got away from the saw and came to Eggman. But he jumped away.  
"So long, Sonic!" Eggman yelled and laughed.  
"How dare you treat my friends so SHAMEFULLY!" Sonic yelled and ripped Eggman's cover.  
"OH NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Eggman yelled. "MY BUGS! MY BUGS!" The bugs were scattered around. Shadow stomped on the main bug. Sonic came to Shadow.  
"Forgive me, Shadow," Sonic said. "I'm afraid I made a terrible mess of your holiday."  
"Bumpy sleigh ride, Sonic?" Shadow asked. "The next time you get the urge to take over someone's holiday, I'd listen to her. She's the only one who makes any sense around this insane asylum."  
"I hope there's still time," Sonic said.  
"To fix Christmas? Of course there is," Shadow said. "I'm Shadow Santa Clause." So he went back to the surface to save Christmas. Elise came to Sonic.  
"He'll fix things, Sonic. He knows what to do," Elise said.  
"How did you get down here, Elise?" Sonic asked the red hedgehog.  
"Well, I was trying to...well, I wanted to...to..." Elise stuttered.  
"To help me?" Sonic asked.  
"I couldn't let you just..." Elise said. But she was cut off when Sonic touched her chin. Sonic made a loving look at the beautiful hedgehog's face.  
"Elise, I can't believe I never realized that you..." But he was cut off when a light appeared. It was Tails, Cream, Knuckles, and Jet with a rope.  
"Sonic! Sonic!" Jet called.  
"Here he is. Alive," Tails said.  
"Just like we said," Cream said.  
"Grab a hold, my boy," Jet said. So Sonic and Elise went back to town to tell everybody Sonic is okay and was never dead after the crash.

Back in town, everyone heard a horn honking. It was Jet with Sonic and Elise.  
"Sonic!" Vivian said.  
"Sonic's back?" Beldam asked.  
"Sonic?" Rosalina asked.  
"Sonic's okay!" Rouge replied.  
"He's alright!" Mario and Luigi said. The citizens sang with joy.  
**"Sonic's okay, and he's back okay.  
He's alright.  
Let's shout, make a fuss.  
Scream it out  
Whee!  
Sonic's back now everyone sing  
In our town of Halloween."  
**"It's great to be home," Sonic said. Then it started to snow for the first time in Halloween Town. It was Shadow, who was waving to everyone and saying "HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" happily.  
"Merry Christmas!" Sonic called. Everyone was confused and continued to sing.  
**"What's this?  
What's this?  
I haven't got a clue.  
What's this?  
But it's completely new.  
What's** **this?**  
**Must be a Christmas thing.  
What's this?  
It's really very** **strange."  
**But everyone was playing in the snow. Wave and all her vampire friends were playing ice hockey and Wario and Waluigi were having a snowball fight. As the citizens sang, Tails, Cream and Knuckles threw a snowball at Sonic. They laughed and Sonic laughed,too.**  
"This is Halloween  
Halloween, Halloween, Halloween.  
What's this? What's this?"**  
Sonic saw Silver's new creation and spotted Elise heading to into the graveyard. Elise sat on Spiral Hill with a flower and plucked the leaves. Then she heard Sonic's voice, singing to her. He was at the bottom of the hill.  
**"My dearest friend, if you don't mind.  
I'd like to join you by your side.  
Where we can gaze into the stars."  
**Elise knew what Sonic was saying. He loves her. So she started to sing with him.  
**"And sit together, now and forever.  
For it is plain, as anyone can see.  
We're simply meant to be."  
**So the two kissed under the full moon, happily.  
"I love you, Elise," Sonic said.  
"I love you, too, Sonic. I always have," Elise said.

* * *

**Me: Well, this is the final chapter. But there will be a sequel called Eggman's Revenge.**

**Elise: It's going to great for you SonicXElise fans out there.**

**Sonic: And bad for you SonicXElise haters out there.**

**Me: Please remember to review after reading for your opinions on the story.**


End file.
